


Studium w Zabawce

by Siljec



Series: T O Y L O C K [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siljec/pseuds/Siljec





	Studium w Zabawce

PROLOG

Czasem dzieje się tak, że niechciane zabawki trafiają z powrotem do sklepów. Zepsute opakowanie, brak części, krzywy szew... Wiele jest powodów, dla których komisy z artykułami dziecięcymi zapełniają się lalkami, maskotkami i wszystkimi innymi rzeczami, które z jakichś powodów zostały odrzucone.  
John Watson, pluszowy jeż, którego historia jest zbyt straszna, by opowiadać ją przedszkolnym zabawkom, którego historia dręczy go i śni mu się po nocach, trafił do komisu w niedługi czas po zejściu z linii produkcyjnej. Kto wie, jak długo stałby zakurzony na półce, gdyby nie niespodziewane spotkanie ze starym znajomym, Stamfordem. Kto wie, jak nudne byłoby jego pluszowe życie, gdyby nie pewien porcelanowy detektyw...

CZĘŚĆ 1 - STUDIUM W ZABAWCE

John lokował się właśnie wygodnie w rogu regału, kiedy jego oczom ukazał się widok zgoła niespodziewany. Centymetr po centymetrze zza górnej krawędzi półki wyłaniała się gumka od spodenek. Chwilę później zjechał po niej niezbyt dobrze mu znany plastikowy mężczyzna. Barwnik, którego użyto przy jego produkcji, był wyblaknięty, co sugerowało że owa zabawka niejedno przeszła. Musiał to być Lestrade, Inspektor Zabawek.

Sherlock nie zwrócił większej uwagi na inspektora, który bez zapowiedzi pojawił się na ich półce. Odwrócił się w jego stronę dopiero, gdy do jego uszu dotarło słowo "zbrodnia"  
\- Kto jest na miejscu? - spytał. Nie potrzebował więcej szczegółów. Oczywiście wiedział o mordach, popełnianych ostatnio wśród zabawek w całym domu. Niektórzy twierdzili, że to samobójstwo, ale on wiedział, jaka jest prawda.  
\- Anderson. - Sherlock skrzywił się na to nazwisko. Anderson, pretensjonalny, plastikowy dinozaur, definitywnie nie był dla niego odpowiednim współpracownikiem.  
\- Potrzebuję asystenta. - powiedział chłodno - Anderson nie będzie ze mną pracował.  
Wiedział jednak, że policyjne zabawki nie poradzą sobie bez niego. Myśleli, oczywiście - ale nie tak, jak powinni.  
Nie potrzebował Andersona. Miał za to inny, świetny pomysł...

Nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego zgodził się na to po tym, co widział w swym dawnym domu. Rozszarpane pluszaki, zniszczone lalki... Wszystko to było przerażające, do tej pory tkwiło w jego pluszowym umyśle niczym cierń. Mimo to, kiedy Sherlock poprosił go o udanie się z nim na strych, zgodził się.  
Na środku podłogi leżała lalka Barbie - dość nowa, ubrana w różowy kombinezon, z blond włosami elegancko upiętymi. Nic nie wskazywało na morderstwo. Watson, który wcześniej był wśród nieszczęśliwych zabawek lekarzem, stwierdził jednak, że lalka wygląda zbyt nienaturalnie, jak na samobójczynię.  
Tuż przy ręce lalki widniał wykonany kawałkiem świecowej kredki napis "RACHE"  
\- To po niemiecku znaczy "zemsta" - powiedział triumfująco Anderson.  
John zmierzył go wzrokiem. Zdążył już usłyszeć o nim parę słów w drodze tutaj. Obserwując jego zachowanie mógł też stwierdzić, że o miano najbardziej przemądrzałej zabawki może kandydować jedynie z Holmesem. 

\- Wyjdź, Anderson, zaniżasz IQ całej swojej półki. - rzucił Sherlock krótko. Dinozaur irytował go niezmiernie, nie miał nawet ochoty na niego patrzeć. Rache, zemsta, oczywiście, każdy by na to wpadł. Trzeba być głupcem, żeby nie... Właśnie!  
Niczym piorun wybiegł z pokoiku, rzucając jedynie kilka słów w stronę zdziwionego Lestrade'a i jego plastikowej ekipy. Czarnoskóra lalka zmierzyła go niechętnym wzrokiem, to samo uczynił Anderson. Sherlock jednak wiedział, że ma rację. Zresztą, czy kiedykolwiek jej nie miał?

John poczłapał powoli za detektywem. Nie wiedział, co Sherlockowi chodzi po głowie, bał się jednak, że ten wpakuje się w jakieś kłopoty. Może nie znali się długo, czuł się jednak w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny za szalonego współlokatora.  
Schodzenie po schodach nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, ale był skłonny wybaczyć to Holmesowi, który w swym dedukcyjnym szale pobiegł gdzieś, zapewne by rozprawić się z przestępcą.  
Schody... Zaczynał powoli rozumieć tok myślenia Sherlocka. Przecież wątła lalka Barbie, szczególnie w tak zabójczych obcasach - do tego z miękkiego plastiku - nie dostałaby się na strych sama. To oznaczało, że ktoś musiał ją tam zanieść... 

Sherlock dokładnie wiedział co robić. Musiał tylko dostać się do pudełka pod łóżkiem. Leżały tam krótkofalówki. A właściwie, jak się domyślał - jedna. Drugą musiał mieć zabawkowy przestępca. Wiedział już, kim jest. Wiedział też, jak skłonić go do pokazania się.  
\- Halo? - powiedział, całym swym porcelanowym ciałem przyciskając czerwony guzik na słuchawce. Nikt jednak nie odpowiadał. Był na to jednak sposób.  
Przecisnął się szybko przez drzwiczki dla kota i wydostał na korytarz. Tam stanął przy krawędzi schodów i czekał. Nie minęła nawet chwila, jak tuż przy nim pojawił się zdalnie helikopter na baterie. Tak. Dokładnie tego się spodziewał.  
\- Czy mógłbyś zabrać mnie na strych? - powiedział cichym głosem, udając, że źle się czuje. - Chyba coś tam zostawiłem.  
Helikopter zatoczył nad nim kilka kółek, ale koniec końców przechylił się tak, by Holmes mógł złapać go za drzwiczki. Zanim jednak zdołał do niego wsiąść, ruszył w stronę zupełnie inną niż ta, o której mówił detektyw.

John miał złe przeczucia. W ogóle mu się to nie podobało. Gdzieś na dole usłyszał dziwny, bzyczący dźwięk, jakby... samochodu na baterie? Nie, to musiał być... helikopter!  
Sherlock!  
Naderwana łapka od razu przestała mu dokuczać, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jakie niebezpieczeństwo grozi jego nowemu znajomemu. Zerwał się jak oparzony i ruszył na pomoc.

\- A więc tak to załatwiałeś. Zabierałeś zabawki w inne miejsce niż chciały i tam je zabijałeś... - mruknął Sherlock, gdy helikopter upuścił go w kącie jakiegoś ciemnego pokoju. - Jak to robiłeś?  
Światełka na przedniej części zabawki zamigotały żywo.  
\- Dawałeś im wybór? Musiały zgadnąć, w której ręce... Nie, ty przecież nie masz rąk... Tak! Musiały zgadnąć z której strony włożone są twoje baterie! Sprytne. Jesteś starym modelem, mało która zabawka wie, czy baterie montuje się od lewej, czy od prawej. Ja, oczywiście, mam tę świadomość, ale...  
Helikopter wzniósł się w powietrze i zbliżył do niego, tak, że rozpędzonymi śmigłami mógłby rozbić mu głowę z cienkiej porcelany.  
Śmierć była blisko, Sherlock był tego świadom. Musiał tylko szybko wymyślić jakiś plan, coś aby powstrzymać tę morderczą zabawkę, zanim...  
Nie zdążył nawet się zastanowić, bowiem terkotanie śmigieł nagle umilkło, a helikopter z trzaskiem zderzył się ze ścianą i rozbił na kawałki. Do jego tylnej części przyczepiona była strzałka z przyssawką. Tak, pomyślał Sherlock, wystrzelona z odpowiednią siłą wytrąciła go z równowagi i przesunęła w stronę ściany. Gdy śmigło napotkało przeszkodę... Cóż, oto kara za jego zbrodnie.  
\- Kto kazał ci zabijać zabawki?! Kto poddał ci ten pomysł?! - wykrzyczał jeszcze Sherlock do tej części helikoptera, która migała słabym, czerwonym światełkiem ostatniej diody.  
Mignęła jeszcze kilka razy. Sherlock znał dobrze alfabet Morse'a i wiedział, co plastikowy psychopata ma na myśli.  
\- Moriarty?

\- Więc ktoś do niego strzelił, tak mocno, że aż uderzył o ścianę i się rozbił? - spytał sceptycznie Lestrade, z niedowierzaniem wbijając wzrok w szczątki helikoptera.  
\- Dokładnie tak. A osoba która go strąciła, musiała być... Mniej więcej dwudziestocentymetrowa. Pluszowa, sądząc po sile naciągu kuszy, z której strzelano. Prawdopodobnie widywała już... - Sherlock, chcąc dodatkowo zabłysnąć, był gotów podać inspektorowi dokładny opis zabawki, która przypuszczalnie zabiła helikopter. Na horyzoncie mignęły mu jednak kolce ze sztucznego włosia i łapka, nieco naderwana. To mogła być tylko jedna osoba.  
\- Nie. Jednak nie. - wymamrotał - Jestem w szoku, nie słuchajcie mnie.

John z oddali dostrzegł tajemniczą zabawkę, która kiwając się na swej okrągłej podstawce, zbliżyła się do Sherlocka. Przemówiła do niego, tamten jednak nie wydawał się być zainteresowany. Watson znał tę zabawkę. Miał z nią styczność chwilę po tym, jak trafił na Baker Street 221B. Nazywała się Mycroft i była, co prawda, jedynie wańką-wstańką, zdawała się jednak mieć dziwny wpływ na inne zabawki.  
John zwinął się w kulkę i zamyślił. W tym domu dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Tu miał znaleźć azyl, jednak na całym świecie są chyba złe, zdemoralizowane zabawki.  
Sherlock, zdaje się, zajmował się nimi. Ponoć był bardzo skuteczny, w wychwytywaniu tych, które zeszły na złą drogę. Watson skrzywił swój bawełniany nosek. Miał nadzieję, że Sherlock nie wplącze go w więcej kłopotów.


End file.
